Thank you Tyler
by r5tillforever
Summary: Troye and Connor are both in love with each other but are afraid to tell one another as they don't want to jeopardize their friendship.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongTroye's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Connor, Marcus, Joe, Caspar and I were all over at Tyler's house catching up on the last few weeks and having a few drinks. It was quite nice to see them all as it had been a while! No-one drank to much as people still had to drive home. At 11:00 Caspar, Joe and Marcus announced that they were leaving. Connor pouted at them as he didn't want them to go and it was literally the cutest thing ever. Well one of the cutest things! Another annoyingly cute thing is Connors laugh, his smile, his eyes and basically just his whole being. It was so hard being in-love with my best friend because I have to constantly remember to hide it in-case he or anyone finds out...I don't want to ruin our friendship. I really want to tell him but something in my head just keeps on telling me that he's not going to like me, that he just see's me as a friend but-br /'TROYE', Tyler /I looked up at Tyler who seemed kinda annoyed, 'Sorry Ty, I kinda zoned out for a minute, is everything ok? Where is everyone?', I said looking confused at the empty /'Eh Tro, you didn't zone out for "a minute"', he said mocking my tone,'Its been more like 5 minutes. Joe, Caspar and Marcus had to catch a train so they have left and I kicked Connor out cos I want to get an early night.'br /'Oh sorry Ty, honestly, it felt like only two seconds. Sucks that i didn't get to say bye to them tho! Probably wont see those three for ages again! Anyway, i'll just go down to your car to get my bags, I'll be back in a sec.',I said jumping off of the /'No no no, your not staying here tonight or tomorrow night. I text you a few days ago telling you that I have an early meeting tomorrow and I wont be back till the next day so you'd have to find somewhere else to stay!'br /'Eh no Ty, you didn't tell me that. I got no such text!'br /'Well I meant to send it, so go on shoo! Book a hotel or something.'br /I was shocked that Tyler would do this to me, especially so late and given that I don't know L.A. very well. 'Are you being serious right now? I cant believe you would do this to me! I don't even have enough money on me to-br /Knock-knock knock-knock-knock knock-knockbr /'Okay, okay, coming', Tyler screeched, heading towards the door and not noticing the death stare that I was currently giving him. He opened the door to find Connor standing on the door-step, tank top perfectly showing off his muscled arms and his beanie sitting just right on his hair. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at him. br /'Eh sorry Ty, I just forgot my keys. They're in the kitchen.', he /'That's okay Con. Troye, will you be a darling and go and get them please?', he asked with a smirk. I was tempted to say no to him but this was for Connor so I gave in and got them without complaining. As I handed the keys over to Connor, Tyler pushed me out the door towards him. br /'Now you've got your keys and a Troye', he laughed, 'two for the price of one.' And with that he closed the door on us. br /I hadn't realized how close Connor and I were until I turned around and I could feel his breath on my face. We both just stood there staring into each others eyes, until a loud 'Fuck' coming from Tyler's apartment brought us back to /'So Con', I started nervously, rubbing the back of my neck,'would it be okay if i crashed at yours for the next two night? Tyler just kinda kicked me out last minute and I have nowhere to go.' Shit, when did I get this nervous around him?br /'Of course you can Tro, you don't even have to ask, you couldv'e just called over! Your always welcome in my place. Plus I'm always home, not exactly a social butterfly at all.'br /'Thanks Con',I said, smiling at him. I so happy that I got to be friends with this amazing human being. Out of the 77.4 billion people in the world, I was lucky enough to become one of Connors closest friends. This thought alone kept me smiling the whole way down to the parking lot. I grabbed my bags from Tyler's car and threw them into Connors and we were on our way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongConnors P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Wow, I'm glad that I forgot my keys, because now I get to spend the next two days just Troye and me. Time to make my move. After two years of being head-over-heels in love with this gorgeous blue eyed Aussie, I was finally going to act on it. I never wanted to before because I didn't want to ruin our relationship but sources say that I have nothing to worry about! We got into the car and chatted for awhile but then it got quiet. It was a comfortable silence though, no tension between us at all. Troye being Troye couldn't handle the silence so he turned on the CD player, his face immediately lighting up when he heard what was on,br /em'My happy little pill,/embr /emTake me away,/embr /emDry my eyes,/embr /emBring color to my skies'/embr /'Aw Con, your listen to my EP?!', he said almost shocked that I would listen to /'Of course I do Troye boy, it's really good', I said, quickly taking my eyes off of the road to smile at him. 'You're way better than you think you are Tro! You need to believe in yourself more', I /He didn't reply but just smiled a shy smile and looked down on his lap, messing with his fingers. When we got to my house, we had a quick cup of coffee before heading to /'Connah, where can I get extra pillows and stuff', Troye shouted from the /'What? Why?'br /'Well I don't want to get cold sleeping on the couch, now do I?', he /'Ha-ha, oh Troye, don't be silly, you can sleep in my bed with me, I don't bite, I promise.', I replied, /Troye looked at me with a smile, trying to hide his blush but it didn't work too well. 'Ok thanks Con.' He looked nervous and jittery as he walked towards my /'Be in in a minute'br /'Here we go...', I said quietly to myself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongTroye's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oh My Fucking God...just looking at Connor turns me on and now I'm going to be sharing a bed with him. How the fuck am I going to cope. Shit, I need to calm down, he's coming. Just as he was walking in I pulled my shirt off and threw it over his chair and I swear I saw his eyes lingering on my torso. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I got into the bed and turned on the lamp as Connor closed the door and came over. Before he got in he smirked at me and pulled his shirt off. I shit you not...I literally stopped breathing. I don't know why Con's so insecure...he's frickin hot as fuck. I'd never realized how toned he was until he was standing there right in front of me and damn was I happy with the view. He got into the bed and we lay back to back, a little closer than necessary but I didn't complain. Ten minutes later, I felt a loss of contact and I could hear him shuffling /'Troye?'br /'Ya, Con?'br /'Turn around!'br /I did what he said and like earlier outside of Tyler's apartment, we were a lot closer than I expected and I could feel goosebumps all over my body. br /'Hey', he smiled, making my heart /'Hey, whats up.'br /'Can't sleep...not tired', he /'Me neither', I said, looking him straight in the eye,'Maybe we could do something to..eh you know...tire us out?', I asked quietly. It was so quiet that I'm surprised Connor even heard /'I can think of something', he said as he leaned towards me. Next thing I knew, Connors lips were on mine and I instantly felt sparks. As I brought my hand up to his cheek, he pulled me closer to him causing me to gasp from the friction and he took this opportunity to slip is tongue into my mouth. We fought for dominance but Connor quickly won. I may be taller but he is definitely stronger. He pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist, but never broke the kiss. br /'You're so beautiful Tro', he said as we pulled away for air. I could feel myself beginning to blush from his comment. I stretched up and pulled him down to me, moulding our lips together again. He laughed at my eagerness and we both smiled into the kiss. I swear, in this moment, I felt like the happiest boy alive. I started to whine when Connor broke the kiss, but that whine soon turned to a moan when he started kissing along my jaw and down my neck. When he found my sweet spot I couldn't help myself and I let out a loud moan. Connor /'Shut up', I said, faking annoyance and covering my face in /'Hey, it's okay, don't be embarrassed, I understand that I'm totally moan worthy', he said throwing his head back as he laughed. I found this the perfect opportunity to switch our positions and he was taken back by my sudden act of dominance. br /'Now let's see if your oh so tough', I /I leaned down and started sucking on Connors neck. I quickly found his sweet spot and started sucking a deep purple bruise there. I could tell that he was trying desperately to keep from /'So damn stubborn', I said, as I detached my lips from his /He started to laugh but that soon changed when I began kissing down his chest and began sucking on one of his nipples as I played with the other between my fingers. Connor left out a deep gutterel moan and I swear it was the hottest thing that I've ever heard. I began to go lower again, kissing and licking his gorgeously toned abs and his perfectly formed 'v'. When i got to the top of his sweats, I looked up for approval and he just nodded, biting his lip. I teasingly pulled it down, softly kissing lower each time. To my surprise, he was going commando so within two seconds I was face to face with his half hard on. I wasted no time in taking him into my mouth and from the sounds coming from his mouth I could tell that he was happy with that. I brought my lips halfway down and then pulled off with a pop to lick a long stripe up the underside of his cock. I sucked on the tip, tasting his pre-come on my tongue for the first time...and hopefully not the last. Fortunately for Connor, i have a super good gag-reflex so I could take him the whole way, my lips constantly meeting the base. By this stage Connor was a moaning mess. Knuckles white from grabbing onto the bed sheet. It was my turn to laugh, but he was way too far gone to be embarrassed. I continued sucking and giving little kitten licks to the tip as he started running his fingers through my /'Oh my god...Troye...so good...ugh yes Troye more'br /The sound of Connor moaning and screaming my name turned me on way more than I ever thought it would. I brought my hands up and started playing with his balls and that's what pushed him over the /'Oh fuck...Troye...I'm guna-'br /He pulled my hair softly as he came in my mouth and I milked him dry /'Jesus Troye, where did you learn to do that', he /'I'm just naturally that good', I replied as I crawled up to kiss him again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongConnors P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Wow, well that escalated quickly. It was only two seconds ago that we were having our first, sweet, innocent kiss and now I can taste myself on his tongue as we make-out. THAT TONGUE...it can work wonders! For someone who looks so innocent, Troye really isn't. That was a seriously good blowjob that will no doubt be hard to /I untangled myself from him and flipped us over so that I was now hovering over him. I leaned down and gently kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheek, his jaw and then down his neck. When I continued down to the top of his pants he put his hand in my hair directing my gaze to /'Con, you don't have to', he said, already a bit out of breath from the anticipation of what was to come. He probably guessed that I had never done this before and he was right. I'd only ever kissed another guy before, and that was just to see if its really what I /'It's okay, I want to', I reassured him.'Plus, it wouldn't be fair for you to miss out now would it Troye boy?', I asked with a smirk on my /As I got lower, I began to get nervous. This was my first time and more importantly it was with Troye and I really didn't want to let him /I quickly pulled off his sweats and began kissing the inside of his thighs, sucking a deep purple pattern up both sides. When I looked up, there was definitely no hiding his excitement. I grabbed his cock at the base and placed and soft gentle kiss at the top, earning a moan from the gorgeous human beneath me. I wanted to mess with him a little so I kissed slowly down the sides and back up /'Ugh, fuck Connor, don't tease', he /I couldn't bare torturing him any longer so I brought his tip between my lips until it hit the back of my throat. I alternated between sucking hard at the tip and deepthroating him and the noises he was making almost didn't sound humane. I looked up at him and we held eye contact as I sucked him off. Shit, he was so hot when he was being /'Con', he moaned pulling on my hair trying to grab my attention. I pulled off and looked up at him. br /'I want you to fuck me Con, please, I need you', Troye practically begged. br /I moved up his body again and hovered above him, our lips merely inches apart, both of our breaths hot on the others /'You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that', I told him before I connected our lips for what felt like the hundredth time that night. I broke this kiss and brought my fingers up to his /'Suck'br /With that he grabbed my hand and sucked on my fingers until they were covered completely in his saliva. I took them out and brought them down to his ass, teasing his hole slightly before inserting one finger. He arched his back off of the bed as he moaned, creating friction between /'More', he begged and I added a second finger which was soon followed by a third. When I felt he was ready I pulled out and put his legs over my shoulders. I lined my cock up to his hole and kissed him again as I slowly pushed in. I didn't move much at first because I didn't want to hurt him but he soon told me that he was okay and I pulled nearly the whole way out and slammed back into him, getting faster and deeper with each /'Ugh, ugh, ugh, ohhh fucckk Connor...shit', Troye screamed. Thankfully I don't have any /After a few more thrusts I could feel that weird sensation in the pit of my stomach and I knew I was about to /'Fuck, Tro I'm guna cum', I panted, getting ready to pull /'No', he said, keeping me from pulling away. He pulled my face down to his and pecked my lips,'I want you to come inside me.' And before I knew it...that's exactly what I was doing, Troye cumming onto both of our stomachs not long after. I pulled out and collapsed next to him. I looked over at him, wrecked and exhausted. I pulled him towards me and we both lay there on our sides with our arms around each other. I rubbed little circles into the small of his back as we began to kiss again, but this time it was slow and passionate instead of rough and heated. Troye pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes. Oh those eyes. I could stare at them all day. It was like watching the ocean on a hot summers /'I love you Connor. I really do, but I don't want it to ruin our relationship so if you want to forget about this we can, I totally-br /I cut him off by pressing my lips to his, 'Troye, I love you too. I have loved you for the last two years, I was just too scared to act on it for that same reason, of ruining our friendship. I definitely don't want to forget this. Will you please be my boyfriend Tro?', I said smiling at him as if it was Christmas /'Yes yes yes, one hundred times yes', he squealed, throwing his arms around me as we shared our first kiss as a /'Out of curiosity, why did you decide to act on your feelings now if you've been afraid to tell me for so long?' he /'Well, a little birdy told me that it was definitely not going to ruin our friendship', I told /'Ugh...Tyler can never keep secrets',he whined, slightly embarrassed that Tyler had told /'But hey, I'm glad he can't, because if he did, I wouldn't be lying here would the most amazing, gorgeous person in the world in my arms', I stated, kissing the tip of his /'Thats true, I must remember to thank him' he replied, with a smile which was followed shortly by a yawn,'I think we succeeded in finding something to make us tired', he laughed, as he snuggled his head into the crook of my /'That's also true', I said kissing the top of his head,'Night Tro.'br /'Night Con'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongTroye's P.O.V/strongbr /strongem Next morning/em/strongbr /As I woke up, thoughts of last night came flooding through my head and I opened my eyes to see the boy of my dreams still fast asleep as he held me in his arms. I lay there for awhile looking up at my new boyfriend. It felt so good to call him that. Boyfriend. It's what I had wanted for so long. He looked so peaceful as he slept and unlike most other people his breath didn't absolutely stink, which to me is a big /'I know you're staring at me', he mumbled, in his groggy morning /'God Connor, you gave me a fright, I didn't even know that you were awake, how did you know that I was watching you?'br /'Just did,' he smirked, eyes still closed. 'By the way, your phone rang awhile ago, I think it's on the ground', he told me, letting go so that I could pick it /'Oh it was just Tyler! Probably apologizing for kicking me out last night', I said after I had picked it up. I dialed Tyler's number to call him back as I got back into bed next to /em'Hey Troye.'/embr /'Hey Tilly, you called?'br /em'Ya, I was calling to apologies for kicking you out like that last night, but I don't think that you are too upset about my actions'/em,he /'Wait...what?', I asked completely /em'Here's a word of advice for you Troye, next time your having sex with someone, make sure your phone isn't still on the bed just in case you accidentally ring your mum next time instead of me'/embr /'Oh my fucking god.', I said, turning red from the /em'Ugh, ugh, ugh, ohh fucckk Connor...shit'/em, he said, mocking what he heard last /'I think I have just died from embarrassment, please don't tell anyone Tilly', I begged as I snuggled into Connors side, trying to hide my blush from his curious /em'On one condition...you tell me all the gory details'/em, he said /'Fuck you Ty, you perv', I /em'Haha, bye Troye, don't ware Connor out to much'/em, he joked before he hung /'What happened', Connor asked as soon as I threw my phone away and pulled him closer to /'Tyler heard us last night because I accidentally called him', I said, my voice muffled as I had my head buried in his chest. To my surprise Connor started laughing. I looked up at him, confusion clearly evident in my /'Oh come on, you must admit that that's a bit funny!? Completely embarrassing but still a small bit funny. You know that if it had been the other way around, that Tyler would have loved it. Would've been rubbing it in our faces that we were sleeping alone and he was getting some.'br /I thought over what Connor had said and suddenly it didn't seem that embarrassing anymore and I started laughing along with him. We lay there laughing, talking and just holding each other until we got hungry and I can honestly say that, that was the happiest I had been in a long time. Lying in the arms of Connor Joel Franta, the boy I love and always will love with all my heart./p 


End file.
